Untitled
by sakuragirl915
Summary: This a short story for Kyvena. Reina is new to Konoha and KHS. She encounters bullying on her first day at school and what she decides to do will change her life. BTW the story title will be changing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my short story for my friend that made a story up for me I'm gonna do it for her. Her name is Kyvena on here and makes a esoteric stories. ANYWAY on with the story!

Chapter 1

Reina is in the car with her parents riding to their new home in konoha. "Tell me again why we are moving all the way to konoha?" Reina asked from the back seat. "We told you already reina. Your father got a better job offer out here and it pays more." Her mother said while looking back at her daughter. "But why couldn't you of waited until the end of the school year? Because now I have to start in a new school in the middle of the year." Reina grumbled. "Sorry honey. But they couldnt wait that long to start me out here. Besides you'll do fine." Her father said glancing at her through the rear view mirror. She just rolled her eyes and looked out the window and put her headphones in to listen to her music the rest of the way to their 'new' house.

-2 hours later-

Reina honey we're here." Her mother said reaching back shaking Reina's leg when they pulled into the driveway. Reina sat up an looked out the window and saw not a house but a mansion looking house her jaw dropped when she saw the house. "This is where we live now?" "Sure is. Here's the keys, how about you go in and look around. Your father and I can start bringing in the bags." Her mother said handing her the keys. Reina takes the keys and runs to the door quickly unlocks it and is mezmorized by what she sees when she opens the doors. She walks into wat looks like the family room that is all furnished and also has a fireplace in the corner. After taking in the site of the family room she makes her way up the spiral stairs and looks in each room. The first couple rooms were all furnished and looked like spare bedrooms but the next room she walks into was furnished with all her stuff. So she figured this was her room, but now it was bigger with her own bathroom and her own balcony outside. She figured the last room wa s her parents room so she decided to look around her room a little. "Reina?! Where are you?" "Upstairs!" Reina yelled while leaving her room and looking over the balcony. "Can you come help with the rest of the bags honey?" "Sure mom." She runs down and helps her parents with the rest of the stuff and helps unpacking the kitchen and family room stuff.

-Dinner time-

Reina and her parents sit down at the dining table eatting the meal her and her mother worked on. "So Reina what do you think of the house?" Her mother asked. "It's huge. Can we even afford this?" "With your father's new job we can." "Do I start school tomorrow? Please say no." Reina whispered that last part. "Yes you do. I called the school and they said you are able to start tomorrow and all you have to do is go to the office and get your new schedule." Her mother said. Reina finished her meal and said "then I guess I should probably start getting ready for bed and get a good night sleep huh?" "Alright sweetie. Goodnight. Sweet dreams." Her parents say. Reina took her plate into the kitchen rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher, then she went up to her room and took a shower and got ready for bed. She set her alarm on her phone and then went to bed dreading for the next day to come.


	2. UPDATE: Sorry

UPDATE:. SORRY

Hey everyone I know I just started this story. And I know I haven't updated yet. And here is why. Yes I do have writers block but also I have been looking for a vet assistant job and to top it off my grandma's cat got sick and right now we are waiting for the doctor to come in so we can put her to sleep. I promise I didn't forget about the story. I have some written of chapter 2 so I will TRY to post the chapter later today or tonight. Tomorrow the latest. Again I'm so sorry.


	3. Chapter 2

Like I promised. I am posting another chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter 2

Reina woke up the next morning to her alarm on her cell phone going off at 6:30 am. She groaned as she rolled over and hit the snooze bottom on the screen. She smiled when she didn't here the alarm anymore and snuggled into her pillow but then she heard a knock at her door. "What?!" "Time to get up dear!" she heard her father on the other side of the door. "Ugh fine." She said sitting up and stretching. She slowly got out of bed and made her way to her closet and picked out her outfit for the day and shoes, which was a simple set of black undergarments, a light blue tank top with a dragon design on it and dark blue jeans and her favorite pair of black wedged high top shoes. She laid it all on her bed then went into the bathroom to take a quick shower to wake herself up. once done she came out in a towel and got dressed. Then she dried her platinum blonde hair and decides to straighten it and have the bangs frame her face. Then she put on some eyeliner and pink/red lip stain and then she was done. Just then there was a knock at her door. "Honey you almost ready?" Her mother asked. "Yes mom I'll be downstairs in a minute." She said as she took one last look in the mirror then grabbed her black hoodie, put her phone in her back pocket and her phone charger in her bag, then grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

She saw her father sitting at the table in his suit and tie reading the newspaper, and her mother dishing out some food from the stove onto a plate. "Morning." Was all she said as she set her bag by the door and then went to the fridge to get something to drink. "Morning honey. Here is your breakfast." Her mother said as she placed her plate on the table. "Thanks mom." Reina sits down and starts to eat her breakfast. A couple minutes later her father put down the paper and said, "Reina dear your mother and I decided that you are old enough to go to school by yourself so we got you a car." Reina's eyes lit up. "What kind did you get me?" "Come out to the garage with me and see for yourself." Her father said. Reina jumped up and followed her father to the garage, and when he opened the door she saw a hot pink with black trimming Chevy Camaro (A/N. Like Bumblebee but pink) sitting next to the family car. She wrapped her arms around her father hugging him and thanking him. "I'm glad you like it but let's go finish breakfast so you can head to school." Her father said.

-20 minutes later-

"Okay honey please be careful. Love you." Her mother said. "I will mom. Bye. Love you two." Reina said as she got into the car, she buckled up and then started it up. "Drive safe!" Her father yelled. She looked out the window at her parents smiled then yelled bye and took off towards her school. As she was driving/cruising down the street, all of a sudden a midnight blue Chevy Corvette pulled up next to her and the driver honked at her. She looked over and saw a boy with black short hair look over at her and wink at her then speed off past her. "Jerk." She mumbled. In about 10 minutes later she made her way to the school and pulled into a parking spot. She grabbed her hoodie and shrugged it on then grabbed her bag and keys and locked up her car. As she was walking and putting her keys into her bag she didn't notice a car speeding in the parking lot that was coming right at her. "WATCH OUT!" Someone yelled. She looked up and saw the car and froze. But before the car hit her someone tackled her out of the way and she hit her head on the ground. She looked up and saw a blur of blonde hair before she passed out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_-recap- _

_"WATCH OUT!" Someone yelled. She looked up and saw the car and froze. But before the car hit her someone tackled her out of the way and she hit her head on the ground. She looked up and saw a blur of blonde hair before she passed out._

-on with the story-

The blonde that caught Reina saw her look up at him then pass out. "Shit. yeah." He said as he picked her up carefully and ran into the school straight to the nurse's office. "I need help! Yeah." He said as he ran in. The nurse was there in a second. "What's wrong Deidara?" "She wasn't watching where she was walking and a car almost hit her and I tackled her out of the way and she hit her head on the concrete and passed out. Hm." He said without breathing. "Okay Deidara breathe. I'll take her and check her over. You go and tell the principal to come down here." the nurse said. He nodded and handed Reina to the nurse and took off to find the principal.

"Tsunade-Sama you are needed in the nurse's office right now! Yeah." Deidara said as he ran into the principal's office. Tsunade ran to the nurses office with Deidara right behind her, and saw Shizune working on a girl with platinum blonde hair. Shizune saw Tsunade walk in and asked, "Tsunade-Sama do you know who this girl is? Deidara brought her in after she hit her head in the parking lot." "No I do not. She might be our new student from Suna." Tsunade said as she walks over to the girl and see that Shizune had tended to her head. She then turned to Deidara. "Deidara I would like you to tell me more about the car that almost hit her and who the driver might of been." "That's easy who it was. It was that little Uchiha brat, Sasuke. With his damn Chevy Corvette. Yeah." Deidara said as he was looking at Reina. "Thank you ." Tsunade said as she was looking through Reina's bag and found her license. "Ah here we go. Reina Ai Utsukushi. This is our new student. Deidara if you would be so kind and come with me and get her schedule and locker information from me and then by the time you return here she should be awake. You will be her guide around the school today." "Yes ma'am." Deidara said. He followed Tsunade back to her office.

-10 minutes later-

Reina groans as she starts to wake up. "Shizune. She is waking up." By the time Reina opened her eyes Shizune was right next to her. "How are you feeling Mrs. Utsukushi?" Shizune asked. "How do you know my name?" Shizune explained that Tsunade went through her bag to find out who she was and found out she was the new student. "My head hurts like hell." "I bet it does but you are just lucky one of our star football players tackled you out of the way from getting hit by the car." "Star football player?" Reina looked around and finally noticed Deidara sitting in the corner. He got up and walked over to her. "My name is Deidara Iwa. I'm the 'star football player' that saved you. Yeah." Reina started to blush so she looked away. "Thank you by the way." She mumbled. "No problem. I'm just sorry you hit your head. Yeah." He said smirking at her shyness. Reina then looked at Shizune and asked when she was able to leave. "Whenever you feel like you are ready. Deidara here is also going to be your guide for the day." Shizune said. Reina nodded her head and slid to the edge of the bed and stood and swayed a bit but was able to walk. Deidara grabbed her bag and handed it to her and she slung it over her shoulder. He also offered her his arm to hold onto for balance. She blushed but took his arm for a little bit of support. Deidara saw her blush and smirked.

Deidara and Reina were walking down the hall and had all the students looking at them. All of a sudden a boy with orange hair ran up to them. "Deidara-sempai! Who is this pretty lady?" "Tobi go away!" Deidara growled and made Tobi back away. "I'm Reina. " Reina said as she waved to Tobi. "Reina-chan is so pretty." Toni said with a smile. "Thank you. By the way Deidara what is my schedule? " Deidara pulled out her schedule and said, "Well you missed your first class which was Science with Orochimaru. We are heading to your next class which is History with Kakashi-Sensei. I also have that class along with some of my friends, who you will be able to meet." She nodded her head. And looked at her schedule and saw she also had Math with Asuma, PE with Gai (she doubted she would participate today), and English with Kurenai. Ad she was looking at her schedule she didn't realize that they were standing in front of a door. "Here we are. Ready?" Deidara said looking down at her. She took a deep breath and nodded. He opened up the door and Kakashi looked up from his little orange book he was reading. "There you are Deidara. Is this our new student?" "Name is Reina Ai Utsukushi." Reina said smiling at Kakashi. "Well today is a free period so Deidara have her sit with you." Kakashi said as he went back to his book.

Deidara took Reina to the back of the class where she saw Tobi and four others sitting in a group. "Hey guys!" Deidara said. "Hey Deidara. Who is that behind you?" "This is Reina. She's new here. And you brother tried running her over." Deidara said looking at Itachi. "Wait you mean to tell me that the person who almost hit me was trying to?" Reina asked. "his name is Sasuke Uchiha. My little brother unfortunately. By the way my name is Itachi Uchiha." Itachi said putting his hand out to shake hands. She took his hand and shook it. Then the girl next to Itachi with the dirty blonde hair and aqua eyes, spoke up. "My name is Shai Kagayaki." "I'm Sasori." A red head said. "nice to meet you all. Hi Tobi." Reina said waving to Tobi who was also sitting with the group. Her and Deidara sat down with the group and chatted the rest of the class time.

**Plz review. I know it's taking forever to update this. I haven't written in a while. But I'm trying my hardest. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before Xmas. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hiya everyone! I know it's been forever since I updated this story and I know I said I would try to update before Xmas but as you can see that did not happen and I'm Sorry! I also forgot to give credit to another writer that is my friend Kyvena for letting me use her one character (Shai Kagayaki) which is a character she made for me in one of her stories. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_**~DING DONG~**_

That was the bell to notify the students that their second period class was now over and that they had ten minutes to get to their next class. "Deidara are you going to be taking me to my next class?" Reina asked looking up at Deidara. "Um actually I don't have English with Kurenai. But Shai does and I asked her if she'd show you since I'm going the opposite way." Deidara said as they were leaving the classroom and waited for the rest of the group. "Oh…Okay..." Reina said looking a little disappointed. Deidara noticed this and quickly said, "But I promise I'll be outside your English class waiting for you at the end of class and walk you to your next class which will be Gym with Gai." She looked up and smiled and then saw the rest of the group standing behind Deidara. "Deidara why did Reina-Chan look sad for a minute? What did you say or do to her?!" Shai came up to Deidara and wacked him upside the head. "OW! I didn't do a damn thing!" Deidara defended himself. "Shai its okay I'm fine." Reina said looking at Shai and smiling at her. Shai looked at Reina and saw she had a special look in her eyes and she wanted to know exactly what that look was for or who it was for. So she smiled back at Reina and asked if she was ready to head to their next class and Reina nodded. "Later guys see you guys next period." Shai said grabbing Reina's hand and heading to their next class. "Later Reina-Chan! See you after class!" Deidara said/yelled. Shai looked at Reina and saw her blushing. _'So that's it.' _Shai thought and smiled.

**~At English~**

The girls walked into the class with a couple minutes to spare and they saw the teacher sitting at her desk, the teacher looked up and smile. "Hello my name is Kurenai-Sensei and you must be the new student." "My name is Reina and yes I am the new student." Reina said. "Well as you already know this is English and these will be your books. Shai will show you what we have been reading and what you need to do." Kurenai said handing Reina two books. The girls went to Shai's seat which was in the back and had an empty seat next to her so that is where Reina sat. Shai showed her the story they were reading which was everyone's favorite 'Romeo and Juliet' **(A/N: Not my fave!) **and she showed her all the notes that she had. "Don't worry I'll make copies of them for you." Shai said. Reina nodded. "So….Why did you blush when we left the group? Would it be because Deidara?" Reina looked away from Shai blushing. "no." was all she could say. "Sure. Come on tell me! I won't tell the boys if you have a crush on Deidara." Reina looked at her and whispered, "I kind of like Deidara." Shai smiled at her and hugged her. "About time Deidara found a girl that is not a bitch or a slut." When they pulled away Reina looked at her confused. "Oh Deidara dated a girl name Sakura Haruno and ever since she joined the cheerleading squad she has changed completely. She used to be part of the group and was a good friend of mine. But now she's got the 'squad'." Shai said.

She looked at the door and whispered, "Speaking of the devil." Reina looked over to the door and saw three girls walk into the class. One girl kind of looked like Deidara but her hair was platinum blonde not a yellow blonde and her hair was all up in a high ponytail with her bangs covering her right eye. She has blue eyes. The second girl had medium length red hair and wore glasses. And the third girl had long pink hair that the bangs framed her face and she had aqua eyes. "Who are they?" Reina whispered. "In order they are Ino Yamanaka, Karin Taka, and the queen bitch Sakura Haruno."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where I will end it! PLZ DON'T HIT ME! Now before anyone freaks out about me hating on Sakura. She <strong>**IS**** my favorite character but I wanted to switch it up for a change. I'll be updating soon. REMEMBER TO LEAVE ME SOME LOVE WITH REVIEWS!**


End file.
